hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:LarryBoy Meets Fievel (DeviantArt stuff)/@comment-30106712-20190915162422
Two requests: The transcript of Escape from the Patch of Heaven is about Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Justin and Mr. Ages are going to rescue Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, Danger Mouse and Penfold and The Nutcracker Prince from The Grand Duke of Owls, Fidget, Merlock, Dr. Crumhorn, Berkeley Beetle and Grundel Toad, Maltese De Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille, Stan and Heff, Brer Fox and Brer Bear and Jack-in-the-Box from Fantasia 2000 and Ratigan and Cat R.Waul (mentioned) and Baron Greenback and Fat Cat (mentioned) is inspired by The Fight of the same name from CKprimeval07´s Heroes vs. Villains Round 13 and the two transcripts of Battle of the Circus is about Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr. Ages, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, Danger Mouse and Penfold, The Nutcracker Prince, the Dogs and the Cats are going to team up with Clara, Non-Disney Pinocchio, Louie and Cecilia, Kim and Jason, Scalawag and Igor, Gee Wilkers, Lt. Grumble Bee and The Care Bears and Cousins are going to help to save Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb are bringing back to Normal and against to Puppetino, Stromboli, Foulfellow and Gideon, Professor Screweyes, Sarousch, The Clown from the Brave Little Toaster, The Ghost Pirates from Garfield´s Halloween Adventure, Wack Lizardi, Mommy Fortuna, Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, The Coachman and Caractacus P. Doom and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 are arriving at the Circus and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 vs. Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists is about Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr. Ages, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, The Nutcracker Prince, Danger Mouse and Penfold and the Dogs and the Cats are going to team up with Clara, Non-Disney Pinocchio, Louie and Cecilia, Kim and Jason, Scalawag and Igor, Gee Wilkers, Lt. Grumble Bee and The Care Bears and Cousins and the rest are going to free the children and the parents and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 vs. Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists are going to fight Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists and when Tyler, Jafar and Hades and Mok Swagger and Gargamel are appears in the final seconds are inspired by the two fights of the same name from CKprimeval07´s Heroes vs. Villains Round 14.